Arnold Northmun
Arnold Northmun, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is one of the Clanless vampires. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 4. Appearance Arnold has graying brown hair, and brown eyes when not appearing as a vampire. He wears a white tank top that shows off his tattoos which include a very lifelike image of a tiger. He only has two tattoos, one for each country he had visited prior to being Turned. Personality Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 4: The Rebel * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 16: The Dawn Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night Book 2 * Chapter 5: The Summons (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Devastation (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: The End Relationships Wife He and his wife were supposed to travel the world together. Unfortunately, they got bitten and as a result, his wife went Feral right away and was subsequently killed. According to the government, they were "killed" fifteen years ago. Jax Matsuo Jax rescued Arnold when he was turned into a vampire from being feral. He is in good relationships with him. In Chapter 16, he congratulates Jax and cheers with the rest of the Clanless population. Lula Jacobs Arnold protects Lula Jacobs like a father-figure. In Book 2, Chapter 5, if you take a tour of the Shadow Den with Adrian and Jax (premium scene), you find out he designed and help built the underground bowling alley for Lula to enjoy. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Arnold. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Arnold. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Arnold. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Arnold. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Arnold. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. As a clanless vampire, Arnold runs a higher risk of turning feral at any moment. Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Arnold has a similar distaste for it. * His character model was also used for characters in other series, such as a bartender in The Senior, Chapter 3, a highwayman in Desire & Decorum, Book 2, Chapter 3 and Bill Barnes in It Lives Beneath, Chapter 6. * He was presumably Turned approximately fifteen years ago, as he says that is when the government believes he died. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, if you didn't kill Jameson, he kills Arnold. Arnold is able to attack the opposition with a massive World War II flamethrower in the beginning of the chapter. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Clanless Vampires